Through her eyes
by Daydreamingenius
Summary: Have you ever imagined Sakura with Sharingan? Well her new Sharingan gets her kinapped by a certain Uchiha... In the middle of editing the whole story:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:) ermmm I'm in the middle of rewriting the whole story yeah hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

Sakura swallowed uneasily and turned to face the little girl wearing the dirty dress before her. She tried to force the scared expression off her face but was failing. What was it that was so intimidating about the little girl anyway? The small person's head was slightly bent down, making strands of her long black hair cover parts of her face. She reminded Sakura of a still puppet, pretty but menacing. It was her eyes, she realised, those dark black eyes frighteningly resembled a certain Uchiha's eyes that she used to know.

The kunoichi looked around and realised she was in a swamp, the thought of what the hell she was doing in a swamp flew to her mind. That's right; she was fighting off war ninjas from the other side and somehow ended up here. She should have been getting back to Naruto and the others fighting Madara.

This thought left Sakura, as she remembered she wanted to get away as far as possible from those black eyes and black hair. She sighed shakily, she knew better.

"Um hello," Sakura stuttered at the girl who had raised her head. She was now staring at her head on like a scared lamb. The girl didn't reply and looked away.

"It's okay, I just want to help you," Sakura tried. The girl's eyes brightened and looked back up hopefully at the pink haired girl.

"Really? You'll help me?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "Of course I will!" She was just relieved the girl seemed more scared than evil.

The little girl smiled sadly and while closing her eyes, started making hand signs, to her surprise. Her black eye's suddenly snapped open as now sharingan, making Sakura jump back in dismay. Though shocked that this girl had sharingan, something at the back of her mind pointed out that the girl looked _did _look like an Uchiha,and shouldn't be so surprised.

"H-how can you...?" Her hand rose to her belt, ready to grab her kunai.

"Thank-you kunoichi san, I can't run away from them anymore."

Light purple chakra flowed from the girl's hands making Sakura tense and slowly raised her kunai knife.

It all happened too fast.

Sakura barely blinked as the girl went flying towards her at speed faster than light. A closed off feeling attacked at Sakura's system and she dropped onto her knees. Her eyes closed as the last image she saw was the little girl staring at her with black eyes. Where had her Sharingan gone? She thought hazily.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to the uncomfortable feeling of mud, moss and a sharp pain in her eyes. She felt something running down her cheeks. Had she'd been crying? She rubbed underneath her eyes and looked and her hand.

It had blood on it.

Sakura was too confused to make a noise and wiped underneath her eyes again.

Now her hand was covered with even more blood.

The pink-haired ninja needed to see her reflection. She needed to see why her eyes were bleeding and throbbing in pain. She slowly rose to her feet and walked around, looking for a pond. Finally she found a small bank with just enough clearness in the water. Before she could bent down she heard a horribly familiar voice and froze.

"Didn't think I'd see you here,"

Sakura knew that smooth-sounding voice. She knew it belonged to that evil person who she had tried so hard to forget about.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She turned around to face two onyx eyes staring at her that suddenly widened.

"What? What are you so surprised about?"

Sasuke took a step closer to her, making her jump back onto the top of the water. Sakura mentally kicked herself. How could she act like such a wimp in front of him? And what was he so surprised about anyway?

"What is it?" She looked down into her reflection and covered her mouth, ready to scream.

Her eyes had turned into Sharingan.

"W-wha, h-how-"Sakura was cut short as Sasuke was now inches from her face staring at her with equal shock. His eyes slowly changed back to its normal expressionless look and he asked,

"How did this happen?"

Sakura swallowed and tilted her head back, trying to work out how it did happen. She immediately blushed as Sasuke cupped her face and turned her forward to face him to get a better look.

"Well..." Sakura furiously tried to stop herself going red as he continued to study her face. Shouldn't she be feeling danger by what he was doing?

"There was this girl…and umm…she used this justu on me and I don't know. "

Sasuke sighed and swiftly gave her knock to the head. Ugh! Sakura thought angrily, she was gonna kick him so..she closed her eyes as he lifted her up and slung her over his back.

"I was going to go destroy Konoha but it looks like I have a more important thing to do," he muttered as he walked through the forest with an unconscious Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke looked strangely at the sleeping Sakura he had put in the corner. She must have fallen asleep when he was carrying her away from the swamp somehow.

He looked around at his small, ratty apartment. He didn't think he'd be coming back here. The plan was to destroy all of Konoha and Naruto. After having finally forgiven Itachi, he found he was losing some of his desire for revenge. Konoha was the perfect excuse and a refill of hate for him.

But then Sakura and her new found Sharingan just suddenly appeared before him. Sasuke wondered why he had even decided to capture her, he should've just killed her the moment he saw her. But there was something stopping him, something urging him not to.

How did she get the Sharingan? Did a Uchiha do this? He realised the need to know and find out about this made him willing enough to put even Konoha on hold.

He hadn't figured out exactly what he was going to do with her. Maybe give her to Madara Uchiha, see if she can go higher than the Sharingan? He heard somewhere she was a medical ninja, maybe she'd end up being useful. Sasuke decided for the time being he was going to keep Sakura and her new eyes in his sight.

He got up from his chair pulled the ragged curtains, covering the full moon and stars that were out. He took one last look at Sakura and picked up a blanket from the table he'd been sitting at.

Regretting it the second he did it, Sasuke threw the blanket at Sakura, hitting her in the face then coming down onto only half of her. He watched her face cringe as she mumbled something angrily then relax again. He yawned and walked into the next room before she could wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke to a rough blanket sagging over her and rubbed her eyes. Her head began exploding with questions. Where was she? Did Sasuke just kidnap her? What happened to that little girl? Sakura finally looked up to see Sasuke's face stare back at her with an emotionless expression.

"Are my eyes back to normal?"

At that moment it what Sakura wanted to know the most. She didn't care anymore about where she was or if she could escape.

"They're fine." His rich voice said calmly to her.

Sakura had a horrible feeling the sharingan was still remaining in her, waiting for an opportunity to come out. At least it was gone in her eyes for now.

She looked around at the small, dingy apartment around her. The only furniture she could see was an old table and chair.

"Sorry, but you'll be staying with me for awhile,"

Sakura paused and looked down. She was smart enough to know kicking and screaming would not help the situation she was in. Fighting Sasuke would be like a death wish. Her mind flew to her new sharingan, maybe she could use it...No! She wasn't going to do that. She shook her head.

"What's with the whole battle with yourself?"

Sakura looked up to see a pair of black eyes staring at her with a hint of amusement. Sakura gritted her teeth, thinking throwing a few punches at him wouldn't be such a bad idea. She cleared her throat.

"If I stayed with you..." She hesitated and continued on.

"...will the sharingan go away completely?" Sakura waited for an answer from the quiet Uchiha. Looking at him she felt her face go red as she realised he still had his amazing dark features. She had always adored his black hair and eyes back in Konoha.

Sakura pushed the thoughts away and continued to wait for an anwser.

"Maybe, but if you stayed and didn't try to get away I could look into it." Sasuke finally replied.

Sakura couldn't tell if he would actually do it, but it was a chance she was going to take.

"Fine, I'll stay with you in I-don't-know-where-land." Sakura put both hands on the wall and lifted herself up. She muttered silently,

"Thanks for putting me on the floor-"

A painful throbbing began in Sakura's eyes, making her unable to see clearly anymore. She tried to keep walking but instead stumbled into something hard. Sakura felt two strong arms holding her wrists and looked up to see a hazy face.

She blinked hard and opening her eyes, her sight was now even clearer than before. She could now see Sasuke's face which looked both surprised and confused.

"Your eyes are Mangekyo now." He said.

It was now Sakura's turn to be shocked and letting go of her, Sasuke disappeared into his bedroom. Seconds later he came back holding a teleportation scroll. Watching Sasuke set it out onto the floor she rubbed her still Mangekyo sharingan eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked, wondering if the Mangekyo was giving her more power in anything.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her over to the scroll.

"To see Uchiha Madara," he said, still gripping her hand as they began to teleport.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura opened her eyes and felt a cold breeze. She looked around and found she was on a mountain. Ahead was a small wooden hut. The door of the hut suddenly opened and a man with a spiral mask came out.

Madara Uchiha.

He was looking straight above her. Above? She turned around and nearly bumped into Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? I thought you-oh?" Tobi said as he looked down at Sakura. "I'm guessing that's why you came."

"Can you tell me about a little Uchiha girl who managed to do this?" He said as he took Sakura's shoulders and turned her around. Anger rose in her face, she wasn't a doll.

"Hmm…a little girl, I thought your brother wiped out the Uchiha?" Tobi said while looking curiously at her glowing Mangekyo eyes. He blinked as her eyes flicked back to their bright green again. Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"Look, have you heard of her or not?"

"Yes, I know of her, her name's Aiko. As you know, all her family are dead." Madara said.

He pointed to Sakura who stepped back. She felt Sasuke's hand against her back.

"If you want to know anything more you'll have to hand over that little pink haired ninja, she would be a great use to me for my plan."

"I'm not a trading item!" She huffed, clenching her fists. Sasuke looked over at Tobi.

"Thanks but I just wanted to know if there were any remaining Uchiha," he said and stepped forward.

"You've told me what I need to know, I'm going."

"Oh but she wasn't the only person I needed for the plan," Tobi said and lunged toward him.

Before Sasuke's Susanoo could take effect Tobi stabbed him in the chest with his kunai before being shot back. Sakura covered her mouth and felt anger rise in her chest.

Tobi rose back up and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I missed your heart. Now for you..." He looked around, becoming confused as Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura hardly felt what she was doing. All she could feel were her Mangekyo eyes. She watched Tobi feel her presence and turn around.

Sakura swiftly grabbed his head and threw him into the ground.

The ground broke open as Tobi was flung into the middle of the gigantic earth hole.

Sakura looked over to see his seemingly lifeless body. Feeling her Mangekyo eyes fade away, Sakura ran over to Sasuke, who was sitting up with the kunai knife out of his hand.

"I can heal you," she said and knelt down. She focused on her hands, making them burst out light green chakra. Sakura's eyes widened, her medical hands felt twice the power that they were supposed to be. She shook the thought out of her head and gently took off Sasuke's blood stained shirt.

"I'm fine," he protested.

Sakura ignored this and laid her hands close to his chest, almost touching the wound. The bloody hole that Tobi had made started closing up and the gash became a light scar.

Looking at his almost completely healed wound, Sasuke sighed and showed a half smile.

"What?" Sakura said confusedly.

"You kicked his ass," he said softly before groaning in pain. She titled her head.

"I healed you, you shouldn't be making those noises-"Sakura was stopped as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened as he gently held her head with his hands.

She couldn't half believe the cold-hearted Sasuke had just kissed her. She blinked and closed her eyes. Much to Sakura's annoyance the thought of Tobi nagged her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled back from Sasuke and looked over at the hole she made. She had hit Tobi hard but she didn't believe her blow killed him.

"Can we go back now?" She asked anxiously.

Sasuke sighed and took out the scroll.

"Fine, but I like this mountain place, we should come here again", he said teasingly. He smiled at Sakura's horrified reaction, relieved that they teleported before Sakura could hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around; she wasn't back in Sasuke's apartment. She was looking at a seemingly endless amount of stairs. She looked over at Sasuke himself, who was holding her hand. He looked vaguely surprised, as if not caring that they were in a completely random place.

"Oh,' he murmured and turned to face her.

"This is the stairs to my apartment."

He sighed and gave her one of his rare half-smiles, taking Sakura back.

"Time to walk,' he said watching her shocked expression with amusement.

When they finally reached his apartment Sakura felt her eyes flick back to her green ones. She hadn't even realised they were still Mangekyo. She paused and suddenly felt weak. Her eyes slowly closed as she slumped onto the floor. Her chakra was almost fully drained; it must have been by the Mangekyo. She felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up. Sakura opened her eyes,

"No, I can lift myself up' she mumbled, hardly believing what she said herself.

She felt him straighten and heard, "oh ok I'll drop you back down then," he said and pretended to drop her, making her flinch in shock. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as best as she could.

"No...no changed mind," she said tiredly. She fully shut her eyes and felt him kiss her head. Was she in wonderland? Did Sasuke Uchiha just kiss her again? Sakura vaguely considered if she was going crazy as she fell asleep.

She looked around, where was she now? She looked down to see nothing at all beneath her feet, feeling hardly anything about it. She looked to see the Konoha 11 looking sadly at her. They disappeared out of sight as she felt Sasuke standing next to her, holding her hand. She then saw Naruto, looking painfully at her. A feeling of hurt and regret surrounded her. She felt Sasuke disappear as Naruto took a step closer to her.

What was he about to do?

She could hardly feel what he did.

She looked up as his hand rose to her face and fully slapped her.

Sakura sat up out of bed, hearing herself murmuring, "no, teishi!, it's ok." It was just a dream. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. She surprisingly pulled her fist out of a crumbling piece of the wall. What the hell? She thought as she tried to fix the wall that was beyond repair.

Sakura thought about her dream. She had almost completely forgotten about Konoha, about Naruto. She realised she couldn't stay with Sasuke forever. Wasn't he planning on destroying her hometown and best friend? But she herself didn't know if she could leave him now.

Sakura stared out the open window where the stars were shining their usual brilliant brightness. She felt her eyes urging her to close again. She could think about this tomorrow, she sleepily decided and lay back down.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up to a bright light.

It must be morning. She rubbed her eyes and rose from bed.

She walked through the door and hazily realised Sasuke wasn't there. She walked into what looked like his bedroom. There was a bed, a table and nothing else. Seeing he wasn't there either, she felt disappointment come into her face and tried to look normal. After thinking about it she finally decided he had gone somewhere and would be coming back.

Sakura and felt the desperate need to go outside. Remembering the endless stairs that she had to go down she studied the window.

Walking up it, she tried to pull it up. She stepped back in surprise as her grip pulled half of the window out and into her hands. She swore this was the second thing she had broken in his apartment. Managing to pull what remained of the window up, Sakura crawled out and jumped onto the ground. She smiled and breathed in the air.

Looking around, the happiness she felt of being outside slowly faded. She was in a concreted area with the only sign of nature being a leafless tree. Cold looking buildings surrounded her and she noticed she was alone.

Sakura suddenly remembered Naruto.

Why had she dreamed about him slapping her? What was the real one doing now? Was he looking for her? Her hopes went up, maybe he didn't even know she was gone. He was supposed to be getting ready to fight Sasuke anyway.

Sasuke.

She wondered if he had left to fight Naruto himself.

Why was she even with him? He had nearly killed her, twice even. She had thought his good side had completely changed into a cruel monster.

But then he kissed her. He carried her twice and even smiled at her. This changed her whole view of him. It made her feel in love with him again.

She realised if he kept doing this these kind things she would never be able to leave him. She would just have go from whatever Sasuke was going to do.

Sakura sighed and decided to work on controlling her Mangekyo while she was outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke took a better grip of the bag he was holding as he reached the corner of a small street. He looked up with his usaul dull face at the dawn sky. He wondered if he should have told Sakura he was leaving for half the day. He shook the thought out of his head. She was still sleeping and in her state she probably wouldn't have cared that much.

He thought about what he had done that day. Overall, he had basically wasted the morning and midday walking to Konoha and back. He was all ready and set for destruction as he stood by the gate, but something stopped him.

Itachi had stood there right in front of him, giving him a crooked smile. Sasuke stared hopefully at him, being fooled for a second that his brother was real. Soon knowing his head was playing off on him, he had tried to keep walking but was stopped again. The thought of a pink haired ninja seemed to be nagging at his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Annoyingly he stopped and turned around. Next thing he knew he was heading home.

His mind wandered to Sakura herself.

How had thinking about her managed to make him turn away from Konoha and come home? He sighed, what did he even see in the hot tempered kunoichi?

He thought he had nothing at all in his heart, he was happy with wiping out anyone in his way, but clearly he was wrong.

He hardly knew what he was doing when he kissed her on the mountain. All he saw were a pair of worried green eyes staring at him, the same eyes that had just nearly killed someone to protect him. The feeling seeing someone fight for him overtook him. That's went he leaned in. After that, he realised he would gladly kiss her again. He didn't even mind when he found he started to care for her, even carrying her when she fainted.

What would Naruto do if he knew he might be falling for her?

Now, as he turned towards the alley way, he looked inside his bag. Inside it were several foods. He knew Sakura could use more energy as she wasn't getting very far with the Mangekyo and it was staring to affect her physically. He had stopped by a market and managed to scope out a few tomatoes and okaka, foods he realised he liked.

As he walked out of the alleyway he mildly looked over to the space where a tree was supposed to be. Now it looked like it had been ripped apart and its pieces were scattered across the ground. Sakura probably had something to do with this. He didn't care much about this and looking away, his mind went back to Naruto. Wondering if Naruto really did match his power, he opened the door to the bottom of the broken-looking building.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sakura saw Sasuke come in she moved quickly to the window, blocking it so he couldn't see how broken it was. He walked over to the table and placed a bag on it. Looking into it, she saw some tomatoes and okaka. Was he hoping she would cook something?

She froze as she noticed Sasuke's head was tilted to the side, looking like he could now have clear view of the window.

"Can you cook something out of this?" he looked back at her questioningly, as if not believing she could cook food.

Sakura blinked. She quickly remembered he had asked her a question.

"Y-yeah," she said.

She looked up and saw him turn and walk away.

"Good, you can make us something to eat then," he called out, disappearing into his room.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. He must not have cared that she had destroyed the window. That meant he probably wouldn't mind about the wall she punched in her room. For once she thanked his lack of interest in anything.

She thought about the food.

Had he spent the day getting food? She shook her head. Surely he must have done something else. Her pulse quickened. Had he gone to Konoha? No, not even Sasuke could take just a day fighting Naruto and the village.

Her mind went back to the bag of food. What could she even cook with? Her eyes moved to a dusty looking table that had a cloth over it. She wondered if she had ever seen it before. As she took off the cloth it revealed a stove and a sink. She found pots and plates stacked on top of the stove.

Panic rose into her head. Now that she had things to cook with, what was she going to do? Sasuke had hardly given her anything. She looked at the tomatoes as she began wiping the dust off the stove.

After awhile Sakura took the plate of boiled tomatoes into Sasuke's room. She found him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'll eat in here," he said gruffly, looking up. Getting the message to leave she placed the plate on the floor and walked out the door.

After eating the average tomatoes she made, Sakura absent-mindedly covered the sink and stove with the cloth.

As he came out with the plate she noticed to her surprise he had eaten all of it. He probably liked tomatoes. He looked slightly better than he had in his room. She watched as he let the plate fall into the sink and took a step closer to Sakura. Now inches apart she blushed and found herself staring back at his deep, black eyes. He cupped her face, making her head heat up.

"You broke the window and made a hole in the wall; don't think I wouldn't have noticed it."

He was slightly smiling now. Sakura's eyes widened.

Before she could open her mouth in protest, he gently pressed her against the wall and started kissing her. She closed her eyes as his hands rose down her arms and rested on her hips.

She felt her eyes were stinging slightly, but ignored them. After a while he stopped and stared at her. He sighed.

"You've got a new eyes now, this one's eternal Mangekyo," he said, almost sounding bored.

Alarmed Sakura looked around for a mirror. She stopped. Why would Sasuke have a mirror?

"They kind of look like a big star,your eyes I mean" he said, as if reading her mind.

Sakura felt blood run down her eyes and wiped them away. She calmed down, her eyes felt more enhanced than when she had the normal Mangekyo. She looked around, now wanting something to test her power on. Looking at the window that now had a dark sky she heard Sasuke say,

"Don't even think about it."

How did he figure out what she wanted to do so fast?

Sakura wasn't ready to quit yet.

"But...," Sakura said, edging over to the window. She felt his hand tighten around her arm.

"You're gonna do something stupid with the Eternal."

Frustrated now she turned around, looking at him full-on.

"I have control unlike you think," she said, swiftly escaping her arm from his grip and now moving closer to the window.

He stared increasingly hard at her. His pitch black eyes almost made her flinch.

"I don't want another tree destroyed, ok?" He finally said.

Sakura paused. So he did notice the tree. She felt her heartbeat quicken up, realising what he was saying.

"Yes! I won't hurt the trees!" She said beaming happily as she jumped out the window.

Feeling now proud and powerful, Sakura turned around to see several ninja dressed in grey and purple.

"Yep, that's one of them he wants," one of the ninja said.

Not caring what he said, Sakura only smiled excitedly at them and stretched her hands. From her Eternal Mangekyo she could see they all had weak chakra networks. They were the perfect test dummies to try her Eternal Mangekyo out on. She vaguely wondered if she was making a mistake in doing this but the thought quickly left her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura wiped her forehead. Maybe the ninjas weren't so easy. Still, she had managed to almost kill every one of them. The Eternal Mangekyo was amazing, she nearly envied Sasuke. He got to use this every day. She stepped around the unconscious ninjas and froze to see a dark figure take a step towards her.

It was Tobi. He was wearing his usual black clothing that was covered in armour. When she thought about it she realised she didn't know that much about him.

"Oh too bad you wiped the crap out of the ninjas I sent, I thought I could get revenge from being flung into the underground by you. Ah well," he said.

He left his gaze on the ninjas and turned to face her.

"Well it looks like you have the Eternal Mangekyo. I could almost use you instead of Sasuke for my plan. Almost."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Speaking of him, where is Sasuke?"

He shifted up towards the building. Sakura quickly jumped to Sasuke's window, getting there just in time to block Tobi.

"No," she growled and aimed a punch at him. He leaped down onto the ground to avoid it. She jumped back down as well and tried to hit him again but he caught her by the neck. He nearly managed to strangle her but she grabbed his arm and flung him towards the ground. As he passed her she winced as she felt his kunai knife slash her arms.

She stepped back and clutched her wrist. She wondered if the kunai knife was poison. She rose up in panic as her eyes changed back to green. A figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

She slumped onto the floor and looked up gratefully him.

"Sasuke-kun," she said.

He was looking full on at Tobi.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" He asked slightly annoyed.

He turned around to look at Sakura.

"Don't think you can get out so fast, I told you not to get into any trouble."

She looked down.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Well I regret having to hit your little girlfriend but I was trying to get you," Tobi said and adjusted his mask. Sasuke turned towards him.

"You need to leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you," he said as purple chakra burst out of him.

Tobi sighed.

"Fine, fine I guess I can give you one more chance," he said as his spiral mask began to start turning,

"Now if you don't come to the mountain where I'm staying very soon, you will be a victim in my plan like everyone else."

A portal appeared from his mask and he began to disappear. Before he could fully leave Sasuke threw a chakra infused kunai knife at the portal.

Sakura silently prayed the kunai had hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey just need to say sorry for taking so long! :( I feel bad for doing that so I will try to make the next chapters really great to read thank you! Ive had my friend telling me the chapters go a bit fast so I am trying to make it slower:)**

Sakura stood by Sasuke's bedroom door in silence, watching him.

He hadn't talked to her for the rest of the morning, so she had gone off to heal herself. Only now she started to follow him around like a sorry child.

He lifted his head from his hands and looked out of the window. She wondered what he was thinking about. Regret flooded through her as she thought back to when she had tried to fight Tobi. It was mainly her fault that they had gotten into the mess.

She took a step closer to him.

"I'm sorry for going out and trying to fight him," she said. After he didn't say anything she paused and looked down.

"I guess I am stupid," she mumbled.

Finally he did look up. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. He gently rested her on his lap, to her surprise. Had he just forgiven her like that?

"Yeah, you are a bit of an idiot. But I can deal with your stupidness," he said, leaning down to kiss her head.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Will Tobi leave you alone?" Sakura was edging to know.

He leaned his head up and looked at the ceiling.

"Dunno, maybe. But I'm going kill him if he comes back again."

She wanted to ask him if he went to Konoha when he left, but decided to leave it.

"Ok."

She leaned against his chest and felt her eyelids slowly close, hoping he would let her stay with him forever.

Sasuke looked out the window that showed the broken tree. As Sakura had fallen asleep on him to his slight confusion he had left her in his bed.

He contemplated about how much wreck she had caused in her time of being in the apartment and wondered what she would break next. When he looked closer at the tree he found he liked the look of its brokenness, how dead it looked.

He thought back to Sakura. How had her staying with him make him end up kissing her? What the hell was going on in his head these past few weeks?

But the thought that Konoha was at peace still constantly bugged his mind. It would kill her if Konoha was destroyed. So maybe he should just leave her to Madara...

He froze.

He realised he wouldn't be able to do that. He had grown way too attached to her, and he wasn't going to give her into the hands of that spiral masked guy.

What was he thinking when he came out of the building to stand behind Sakura? Probably nothing.

No. He remembered now, it was anger that the tough pink haired ninja looked so beaten up. He felt like he was going to obliterate Tobi.

He looked down, he shouldn't be feeling this, he had revenge to carry out but now he was still in his apartment. To his annoyance half of him felt that he didn't mind staying in the apartment with her.

He knocked his head with his knuckles; he had to destroy Konoha and later Naruto. He couldn't be with Sakura if he was doing this.

He knew what he was going to do.

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Please review and let me know:) (Well if you HATED it don't review) **

**It only takes like 10 seconds:)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Sakura woke up, Sasuke looked ready to leave.

"Get all your stuff, we're leaving."

Sakura did as she was told confusedly as she had almost nothing.

As they were running away from the building and out of the whole village she wondered what his plan was. She tried to ask where they were going but he didn't reply. After being shunned for the fifth time she finally gave up and quietly followed him. As they were running, Sakura noticed her Mangekyo hadn't showed up in a while. It was probably a good thing.

As they entered a forest she felt it was oddly familiar. As they passed more trees, Sakura panicked and realised where they were going.

Finally Sasuke came to a halt outside the Hidden Leaf Gate.

He stared at the gates then turned to her.

"It's time to go home."

Sakura stepped back in dismay, she wasn't at all ready to leave him. She wouldn't let him just abandon her like this. This was like when he left her three years ago to Orochimaru.

"B-but what about my Mangekyo?" She said this while feeling her voice shake.

"I'm sure there's medical ninja who can help you with that," he wasn't looking at her.

Sakura tried to keep strong.

"What about Tobi? You can't fight him by yourself?"

Sasuke didn't answer. She tried again.

"What if-" he quickly cupped her face, making her stop.

"You have to go home now."

Sakura gripped his hands, looking straight at him.

"Why can't I just stay with you? I-I love being with you," she said desperately.

Sasuke looked at her with his intense eyes.

"I'm going to destroy this whole place that you live in. How could you stand with me will I'm burning down your home and the people you love?"

Sakura couldn't reply and looked away sadly. He kissed her forehead and let go of her face.

"Go now, hurry up," he said blankly.

Sakura slowly let go of his hands but found she was still staring at him. He almost looked pained for a minute but his face soon turned fully detached. She knew now there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise.

She started taking steps backwards towards the gate, facing him so he couldn't leave without her not seeing. He sighed and walked towards her. He firmly put a hand on her head.

"Try to get out of Konoha when I take it down ok?" he said gently. Sakura became scared and started to shift around, knowing what was going to happen next.

"No, no don't..."

Whack!

She couldn't say anymore as she felt her eyes closing and slowly sank to the floor.

**Um just saying I know these few chapters have been really confusing with the plots changing all the time and stuff but I've made the next chapter (chapter 13) kind of calm down and it explains heaps of what happened. Thank you:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Um hi just need to say if the past few chapters have been confusing hopefully this chapter will help:) Sakura's not really gonna do all that much at the moment:D**

* * *

Sakura woke up to Naruto's worried face. She rubbed her eyes and looked hard at him. She hadn't seen him in what felt like months.

She couldn't help but look around at the small white room she was in.

"Where…?"

"You're in Konoha hospital, safe. A watch ninja found you lying on the floor just by the gate."

She blinked.

"We've all been looking for you for ages, we're so glad you're back," he said happily.

Sakura remained silent, unable to say anything. Naruto suddenly straightened.

"Oh we know about little girl in the swamp. She's somewhere in the Hokage's mansion I think. She's not really talking but she did say she gave you Sharingan eyes."

Sakura blinked even harder. She had almost completely forgotten about Aiko. How could she have forgotten about someone who put Mangekyo in her eyes?

So much had happened since she had been away from Konoha. Getting attacked by Aiko, living in and destroying Sasuke's apartment, fighting Madara and dealing with her Uchiha eyes. It was confusing to remember everything. It felt to her like all that stuff had happened ages ago.

"And we have Grandma Tsunade herself trying to figure out a way to get the Mangekyo out of your eyes," Naruto said, looking closer at her.

"You're not hurt are you?" His expression looked worried again.

"N-no," Sakura said looking away from him.

She slowly realised Naruto had no idea that she had been gone because of Sasuke. She didn't feel like telling him and knew Naruto would find out later when he meets up with him.

Naruto relaxed again.

"But what did happen to you after that? Did you get stolen or something? Not that you'd let someone do anything to you."

Sakura flinched.

She swiftly ran through ideas through her head, anything to avoid telling him it was Sasuke who took her.

She then heard him grumbling about how he felt sorry for that person and narrowed her eyes. Forgetting about the comment she took a deep breath and told him the lie.

"Well, you see, I bumped my head on one of the trees and got amnesia. I couldn't remember anything about what I was supposed to do and just walked around for a few days," Sakura said slowly, watching Naruto's face turn from confused to fascinated.

"And.. uh, I somehow came to Konoha. Only now I've remembered everything."

Sakura breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was always a good liar, but this one wasn't that great. It didn't matter though beacuse Naruto was too interested to be suspicious.

"Ohh, ok,"he said, still trying to take it all in. After awhile he smiled again.

"Hey, it must be pretty cool having Uchiha eyes y'know?"

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, it kinda is," she said

Sakura suddenly wondered about what she was supposed to be doing before Sasuke. She quickly remembered.

"The war! Has…?"

Naruto sighed.

"When you left, Madara disappeared. It was almost like he was finished with the war. With him gone there was no point in fighting, so it did kind of stop. After that everyone found out you were missing and tried to figure out where you were."

Sakura looked down guiltily again, she hadn't really thought much about her Konoha friends when she left. She looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone," she said quietly.

Naruto just put his hands behind his head and grinned,

"It's ok, you're here now, and everyone's just really glad you're not dead or anything."

Sakura looked away from Naruto.

Not really knowing what to do or say next he stood up.

"Well I gotta go and train some more in case Sasuke or Tobi show up."

She looked back at him and tried to smile, barely managing to do it.

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey just want to say I'm really really sorry I've been taking so long to update:( Thank-you if you're still reading this if you can't remeber what's been happening just let me know and I'll anwser:) THANK-YOU!**

* * *

Sakura wondered what would happen if she went outside of her house for a walk. After several seconds of arguments with herself, she finally got up from her bed. After changing into her usual pink top and belt skirt, she walked down the hallway and silently looked around. She was now officially allowed out of the hospital and back home.

But being home didn't feel any different from being in the hospital. Only now instead of the nurses watching her it was her parents, which sort of made it worse. Did they think she was going to try escape or something? Sakura reached the door and opened it as quietly as she could.

"Stop."

To her dismay, she turned around and found herself looking at her mom. She was crossing her arms and looking almost annoyingly at Sakura.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura straightened; she could explain this smoothly.

"I'm just going for a walk," she said earnestly, which was what she was actually trying to do.

"I haven't even seen my friends yet, I was kinda hoping to see them along the way."

She looked suspiciously at Sakura for a moment then relaxed.

"Please be home in time for lunch ok?" This nearly sounded like she was begging Sakura to come back.

"Yep," she nodded.

Sakura walked out and smiled at the sun she hadn't felt in weeks. Walking around, she got stares from other people but ignored them. She didn't care about what rumour was going around about her. As she passed the ninja card shop, she saw a lean figure with long blonde hair and a purple outfit.

"Ino chan!" she called out.

Ino turned around, surprised, then smiled excitedly. She ran towards Sakura and hugged her.

"Where have you been all this time?" She said quickly turning serious.

Sakura wondered if she should tell Ino the truth unlike what she told Naruto.

"Um…I got knocked out by a ninja and had to find my way back," she said, trying her best smile.

Ino only looked suspicious.

"It took a week for you to find your way back home? Where did you get knocked out?"

Ino wasn't as easy as Naruto to fool.

She swallowed.

"I was in the middle of nowhere ok," she said solemnly. Ino kept staring at her but finally let it go.

"Well, I have to say, not much happened since you've been gone, except for everyone looking for you," she exclaimed tiredly.

Sakura gave a genuine smile at her friend.

"Hey what's happening with your Mangekyo eyes?"

Sakura tilted her head confusedly.

"Oh, yeah everyone knows about your new eyes."

Sakura wondered if everyone knowing had something to do with Naruto.

"Y-yeah, it's going ok I guess. Lady Tsunade's been working out how to take it out so…,"

"But why do you want to take it out? It's the Mangekyo, it's the best eyes you could get!"

Sakura grinned, she didn't think her friends would agree to the idea of her having Mangekyo, but she was wrong.

"Well, come on and see the others, they'll all be so happy you're back!"

Sakura nodded and followed her. Walking around she saw the same old shops and faces she hadn't seen in a while. Face after face passed as Sakura gazed on. Then a face that passed by made Sakura's expression change.

A little girl with long jet black hair and a light blue dress walked past her.

That had to be Aiko, the little girl who had given her the Mangekyo. Sakura stared astonished at the girl and started walking in her direction. Ino turned and looked at her strangely.

"Err…Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura blinked and faced Ino.

"I have to go somewhere, it's important," she mumbled and looked at Aiko again. Ino sighed.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want. But I'll get you tomorrow ok?"

Sakura barely heard her and had to half run to catch up with Aiko. Finally reaching her she tapped the little girl on the shoulder. Aiko turned, flinched and ran towards the alley street without a second glance at her.

Sakura had been away from Konoha, but she still knew it well enough to know that the street Aiko was taking was a dead end. Leaping up onto a roof of a building, Sakura swiftly hopped down at the exact time Aiko reached the tall stone wall.

Aiko gaped at her expressionless face and looked wildly around. Sakura waited to see what the scared little girl would do next. Aiko dropped to her knees and stared into the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just-"

"Stop," Sakura said softly. "It's ok, alright?"

Aiko stared up at her regretfully.

"Really?"

Sakura gazed at her.

"Yes," she said finally. Aiko breathed out shakily.

"O-ok."

"But, why did you give me the eyes Aiko?"

Aiko gave a startled look at her, wondering how she knew her name. She took another breath.

"I used to live alone, all my family were dead. These purple ninja found me in my house one day. They said they wanted my eyes and I ran away."

Sakura wondered if Aiko had actually fought the ninja and then ran away.

"They kept chasing me all over the place. I didn't want to keep running anymore so when I saw you and you said you would help…," Aiko looked like she was going to cry.

Sakura didn't feel like comforting her and said, "Is that it?"

"No. I felt all weird after I gave you my eyes and saw this dark hair person take you away,"

Sakura felt her stomach lurch thinking about that person; she remembered the attack he was going to do very soon.

"Then the Leaf village people came and saw me, I think they were looking for you."

Sakura stared at Aiko; they were looking for her that way back?

"So they helped me and took me here and I told them about you," she finished.

Sakura needed a second to take this all in.

"Ok," she said slowly.

"I-I'm gonna go home now," she said agitatedly and walked gradually away from the confused Aiko.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello sorry for taking a while to update I'll update a new chapter next week. I promise.**

**Btw I'm making a crossover with my friend chibininjamonsta that will involve Hinata and Naruto. It will be a crossover of Bleach and Naruto:)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sakura reached her house and decided to climb up the ladder onto the roof. She walked up to her parent's familiar small garden with a faded brown swing seat. She sat down nervously and put her head in her hands. She needed to think about what Aiko what had said about purple ninja chasing her…

Tobi must have been chasing down the poor little Uchiha girl.

She remembered to when she had first encountered Madara with Sasuke. He didn't seem to care much when Aiko had been mentioned…Though Sakura could understand why Tobi had wanted her, the Uchiha eyes. She closed her own tired eyes and felt the warm sun stream on her face.

Uchiha.

That name was the centre of most of her problems right now. She thought back to a certain name that was annoying her most at the moment.

Sakura felt her heart quicken up again. She banged the seat with her fist and stood up with frustration. She didn't want to think about Sasuke again as he was going to emotionally destroy her for the second time. Sakura stared up at the sky and looked at the massive view of Konoha.

As her eyes wandered to the Konoha gate something caught her eye.

Just outside the gate there seemed to a bright swirling thing… Sakura peered closer.

A figure was standing next to it, looking at it as well. She couldn't see who that person was, they were too blurry. But that bright light looking thing didn't look natural.

Happy for something to take away her problems for a few minutes Sakura decided to go see what the swirling thing was.

Walking through town Sakura passed Naruto, wearing his usual orange suit.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled.

Naruto slowly turned anxious as he noticed the direction Sakura was taking was the exact route that led out of the village. Sakura followed his gaze and realised what he was thinking.

"I'm not trying to leave or anything, I'm just checking something out," she exclaimed.

Naruto didn't look convinced. She stared at him.

"Honest. I'm not leaving, ok?"

He slowly relaxed.

"Ok," he muttered.

"I'll see you later then," he said warily and walked away.

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled.

She sighed as she reached the exit. She still had trouble figuring out why her parents and Naruto were so wary of everything she did.

Sakura turned and looked at the guard ninja box. No one was in there. She wondered why not.

Finally she reached the entrance of the village and spotted the light from a distance. After a few minutes of walking she found a tree which the light was hanging off. Having had a better look Sakura noticed it was more of a black and white looking portal thing that kept swirling.

She wondered what it was supposed to be doing there and scrunched her head up, trying to figure out what it was.

Should she touch it?

She slightly thought about what had happened to the figure she had seen before but was halted as a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's a weird looking thing, aye Sakura?"

Sakura flinched as she turned around, too shocked to react to the person in front of her.

* * *

Naruto pov

Naruto fired his silver kunai at a tree for the fifth time. He felt impatient, where was Sasuke or Tobi? What were they doing right now? He had been waiting for a while and was losing his excitement a little bit.

"N-Naruto kun?"

He turned around and smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan," he said to a violet haired girl looking nervously at him.

"There's something going on outside the gate," she said worriedly.

Naruto leaned his head back. Wasn't Sakura going that way? He realised she was and twisted his head back.

"Ok, thanks Hinata, I'll go check it out," he said, walking swiftly towards the gate.

"Wait! I'll come too," she exclaimed running up to catch him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly. He was on his way to Konoha yet again. He was almost sick of the village, just standing there. It should have been destroyed ages ago. It was annoying.

He only had a few more minutes of the forest and he was at Konoha, but something had made Sasuke stop in his track. He was furious at himself that he had become more of a distracted person but what he could see was too interesting to ignore.

About a few metres away there was a black and white portal just hanging on a tree with two familiar looking figures standing next to it. As he neared the two people and the portal, his eyes widened. He could see a small person with pink hair.

It was Sakura.

He felt something inside him turn warm, like he had felt the sun on his whole body but quickly shook it off.

What was she doing there? Why did he care?

He noticed she was looking afraid and shocked at the person in front of her and Sasuke couldn't quite see who the other person was.

He told himself he didn't care what Sakura was doing and decided to leave but heard an all too familiar voice.

"Where are you going Sasuke? Come join us."

Now knowing who the person next to Sakura was, he clenched his fist and teleported towards him.

"Tobi," he growled while taking a kunai knife.

He had managed to put himself between Sakura and Tobi but didn't feel like he was in a good position to fight. He stared at the Uchiha eye in the spiral mask and wondered for a second who this person really was. Tobi stared at him right back.

"I was just talking to Sakura here about this portal," he said in a way that almost sounded friendly.

From behind him Sasuke felt Sakura shift slowly to the left, probably distancing herself from the portal.

He clenched his jaw and let his eyes turn into Mangekyo. He'd have to go big if he wanted to take down Tobi.

Tobi laughed,

"I don't want a fight now, there's someone else who wants you at the moment."

Tobi looked to the portal,

"And he's right in there."

* * *

Naruto ran swiftly up to the Konoha gate, hearing Hinata quietly puffing next to him. He looked at the ninja guard box and noticed saw no one was there. He spun towards the gate and looked towards the path that led to the forest. That was a few minutes away, did Sakura go that way?

He could see a black and white light that way, spinning slightly.

"Naruto, look," Hinata exclaimed.

There was a bigger light, in the other direction away from the forest. Naruto rubbed his head, did Sakura go that way instead of the forest? He looked both ways, trying to figure out which path to take.

"Which one which one?" He groaned. He looked to Hinata for help,

"Hinata, reckon you could use the Byakugan and see Sakura-chan maybe?"

Hinata nodded, as her pale eyes turned into her chakra veined ones she looked closely around and pointed.

"Well, that way, there's a few people there, Sakura-chan could be one of them-"

"Good enough for me," Naruto said and ran in the route before Hinata could look at the other way.

"W-wait up!" Hinata called.

* * *

Sakura was confused, what was Tobi talking about?

Who wanted Sasuke inside the portal?

She had managed to get herself away from the swirling thing when he had come. She was too close to it and felt like she could easily fall in. Now what should she do? Try to help Sasuke fight Tobi? Her thoughts were cut short as Tobi suddenly spread his arms out, light forming in his hands.

Two white transparent walls appeared so the two young ninja were trapped, Sakura glanced at the light wall. She hadn't seen such a tight barrier like this before.

"They're coming master," Tobi yelled through the portal.

What? She panicked, what was happening?

Sakura tried to punch the wall, but her fist bounced back, with the wall hardly getting a dent. She knew instantly her power wasn't going to be able to affect the wall so she turned to the person in front of her.

"Sasuke?" She whispered nervously.

He turned his head a little and made her move to the side with his left hand. She realised he was protecting her from Tobi as she was now was exactly behind him. He then turned back to face the spiral mask man.

She looked wildly around, if only Naruto was here, he could take out this wall thing. Wait. Sakira blinked, getting annoyed with herself that she hadn't thought about the powerful Uchiha right in front of her. Sasuke can probably take out this wall.

Still worried, Sakura gripped onto his shirt, what was going to happen to them?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry for taking long to update. I thought I had posted this chapter but I hadn't and it took awhile to realise that sorry:O Thanks for reading my fanfic:) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto's pov

Naruto came to a quick halt in the forest, looking curiously around, where were Sakura and the other people again? He was running so fast he forgot to check which way he was going.

A small smile creeped onto Hinata's face as she pointed again,

"That way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raced off towards the direction she had said. He saw a few figures and a white and black looking portal coming closer.

He grinned, he was just in time to catch Sakura and those other people.

As his speed increased, the figures became a bit of a blur again but he still managed to make out a small person with her back faced to him. He had to rely on his guess that the short girl was actually Sakura.

Finally he reached her and quickly stopped to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Saku-" he paused.

The girl who turned was not Sakura at all.

This girl had short black hair and a black robe outfit on.

"What?" She said while glaring at him.

Naruto glanced at the others, apart from the black haired girl, the rest of these people were boys, who had weird looking robe clothes like the girl.

He grimaced, Sakura wasn't here.

* * *

Sakura's pov

"Alright enough of this," Tobi said irritably.

"Time to go!"

"Shit!" Sakura muttered, she could feel the portal tugging at her, almost edging her to go in.

She noticed Sasuke in front of her was fuming chakra out of his hands. What was he doing?

Her eyes widened as an idea popped up in her head. Was he gonna try and break the barrier? She didn't have time to think any more as he lunged his blue infused fist at the bright wall.

It made a crack. Then the small fissure spread and everything shattered, causing it to turn to white sparks and then nothing.

Sakura beamed slightly, he really was a powerful ninja. She watched the slight surprise coming from Tobi's eye in his mask. Now they could escape.

She was unexpectedly pushed four metres out of the way towards the other trees by Sasuke.

He looked at her for a second, his eyes telling her silently to run. Sakura blinked and then shook her head. She was going to help him, maybe try to push Tobi into the portal.

Yep, help.

Sakura took a step forward. Tobi aimed his black gloved hand at the young Uchiha and made him fly into the portal. She quietly cried out.

"Sasuke!" She shouted fearfully.

He disappeared into the swirling portal. All logical ideas in Sakura's head were now gone and she swiftly ran towards Tobi.

"Give him-, "she began, but he aimed his hand at her. He stared at her and she glared at him back, huffing.

"Want him back? Go get him," he smugly, sending a force onto her, making her soar into the portal.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! Just saying will be finishing up soon with this story but will proab be writing a sequel. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking so long again...er I think it's been like four months now:0 Atmo am trying to get faster at updating but I've been real distracted...I feel like its been so long writing this fanfic. Ha ha I've realised while reading actual Naruto chapters I've made Sasuke so soft compared to his real actual cold self;0**

**Just letting you know I won't be doing a sequel, BUT am editing this whole story to make it better and more clearer:) might put it wattpad ( ha everyone's on that now) **

** Thank you for reading! I promise I'll be updating quicker now.**

* * *

Falling.

Sakura remembered the time when she used to be a little girl, sleeping in her warm bed at night. Sometimes she felt like she was falling and couldn't stop. Sweating, she'd wake up shocked, finding she was still in her bed.

In this strange black and grey world, it felt like the exact same thing now except she was standing. The kunoichi glanced down and flinched to see actually she wasn't standing on anything at all. What the hell is this place?

Sakura covered her eyes as a bright light came into view. This other world was so different and weird. Slowly moving her hands away, she watched things start to come into shape.

She noticed a floor materializing at her feet and looking up Sakura could make out a dark grey sky with glimmers of light shining through. It was almost pretty.

Sasuke.

She was supposed to have helped him. Where was he?

She looked aimlessly around and spotted a figure to the left. Her legs impulsively began to run towards him but some angered feeling inside her forced her to stop.

Sakura remembered that he had taken her back to the village.

Why would he want her help? He had left her.

She wasn't the same young girl who would go wherever he would. She couldn't be that weak person anymore, she wasn't going to grow up and sink back down to what she was. And wasn't Sasuke supposed to be a criminal? Her stomach clenched, he hadn't acted like a criminal to her. Not at all.

She furrowed her brow and remained standing. A sudden sharp pang gripped at Sakura's gut, making her clench it tightly. She couldn't help wincing as something inside her…shut off.

The figure seemed to hear her grimace and he turned. Two black eyes glanced around and found her. She stared at the black haired boy in silence and watched as the pain she could feel arrow at him. He looked down, scrunching his face slightly.

Sakura sighed, she was going to have go help him.

If there hadn't been another figure standing behind him.

Sakura had no idea who this person was but it didn't matter as now the figure was right in front of her face.

"Wha-," she forced herself backwards. This young man was wearing a white coat with cold black eyes and blonde hair that went in spikes. He almost resembled Sasuke, if he wasn't so blonde. He was looking like he was going to pounce on her. Still staring at the blonde man, she clenched her hand and tried to focus her chakra into her left fist.

Nothing happened at all.

_What?_

Sakura opened her hand in suprise. Where was her chakra?

"What's wrong? No chakra?"

She couldn't think about that anymore as the man came up to her and landed a swift hit to her head.

Everything around felt like a panicked blur. Whoever had punched her had done a good job... Her ears rang out in pain as she stepped dizzily back.

* * *

Naruto pov

After exaperatedly running back to the other direction Naruto finally caught up to the portal and...Tobi?

"You?" Naruto yelled, Hinata silently panting behind him. The spiral mask man jumped on the branches of the trees and sat down.

"Yes me, who else?" Tobi smiled through his mask.

"Where's Sakura?" He demanded.

"Where did you think?" He replied, head turning towards the portal.

"She's in there with Sasuke, I suspect Raikou's dealing with her right now..." Naruto clenched his fists, Hinata tensing beside him.

"What? Why's Sakura even in there?" He wanted to leap up the tree and punch the stupid bastard in the face, but the want to know if Sakura was ok overtook the first urge. He rembered her angrily telling him that patience was more important then heading straight into things.

Tobi shrugged much to his annoyance.

"She's the only bait we could find for Aiko..."

"Aiko? The little girl? Why do you want her?"

"What? You didn't think she came from this world did you?" Naruto blinked confusedly at his comment while Hinata nudged him.

"Naruto-kun, except for Sasuke and him..." she looked towards Tobi,

"Aren't the whole of the Uchiha clan supposed to be, we-well dead?" Her voice quietened at the end.

"The blue girl's right," Tobi said, his mask starting to move into spirals.

"Well, I've had a nice chat with you Naruto, but I must leave now," He smirked, looking down at him.

"Oh, feel free to hop in that portal and get go her," he jumped off the tree before murmuring,

"If Raikou hasn't gotten to her yet,"he then disappeared in thin air.

Naruto turned towards the portal and slowly back to Hinata.

"Should I go?" He asked her.

Hinata smiled before quickly grabbing his hand.

"Come back ok?" Naruto blinked and pulled one of his famous grins at her.

"Course I'll be back Hinata-san," he said and leaped into the portal.


End file.
